riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Crover
Dale Crover is a musician originating from Washington. He is best known for his tenures with Nirvana and Melvins among a host of other bands. He is regarded as a highly influential drummer, even listed as one of the top 100 drummers of all time by Spin Magazine (Ranked at #13, between Primus' Tim Alexander and Slayer's Dave Lombardo)SpinThe 100 Best Drummers of Alternative Music, accessed 7th August 2016 Biography Nirvana Melvins Altamont Other Bands Personal Life Bands * Melvins - Drums, Vocals (Bass in Melvins 1983) (1984 - Present) * Nirvana - Drums (1988, 1990) * Fecal Matter - Drums, Bass (1985 - 1986) * Altamont - Guitar, Vocals (1994 - Present) * Fantômas - Drums, Vocals (Live) (2000, 2005 - 2009, 2012 - 2014, 2017) * Unsane - Drums (Live) (2012) * Porn - Drums * Shrinebuilder - Drums, Backing Vocals (2008 - 2011) * Eyehategod - Drums (Live) (2013)MetalInjection * OFF! - Drums (Live) (2014, 2016, 2018)BrooklynVegan * Broken Bat - Drums (2015) * Conan Neutron and The Secret Friends - Drums (2015 - Present) * Hew Time - Drums (2014) * Crystal Fairy - Drums (2016 - 2017) * Redd Kross - Drums (2017 - Present) Discography Solo Discography * Drumb (Single) (1995, Man's Ruin Records) * United Fruit (Single) (2014, Amphetamine Reptile Records) * Big Uns / Shame On You (Split With Qui) (2015, Joyful Noise Recordings) * Skins (EP) (2016, Joyful Noise Recordings) * The Fickle Finger of Fate (Studio Album) (2017, Joyful Noise Recordings) * Tiny Dirt / I Hear An Echo (Split with Deerhoof) (2017, Joyful Noise Recordings) * Bad Move / Why Not? (Single) (2017, Joyful Noise Recordings) * Thunder Pinky (Single) (2017, Joyful Noise Recordings) Nirvana * Bleach (Drums on "Floyd The Barber", "Paper Cuts" and "Downer") (1989, Sub Pop) * Incesticide (Drums on "Beeswax", "Downer", "Mexican Seafood", "Hairspray Queen" and "Aero Zeppelin") (1992, DGC) * With The Lights Out (Drums on six tracks) (2004, Geffen) * Sliver: The Best of the Box (Selected tracks) (2005, DGC) Melvins * See Melvins. Altamont * Wanted Dead or Alive (split album with Acid King) (1997, Man's Ruin Records) * Civil War Fantasy (1998, Man's Ruin Records) * Our Darling (2001, Man's Ruin Records) * The Monkees' Uncle (2005, AntAcidAudio) * Mrs. Creech (2013, Valley King) * Gotards / Junkie (Split with Honky) (2016, Valley King) Hew Time * Hew Time (2014, Joyful Noise) * Seconds (2016, Joyful Noise) Shrinebuilder * Shrinebuilder (2009, Neurot) * L•i•v•e (2011, My Proud Mountain) Conan Neutron and The Secret Friends * The Enemy of Everyone (2015) Redd Kross * Notes And Chords Mean Nothing To Me (Single) (2017, Joyful Noise Recordings) OFF! * TBA (Studio Album) (2019, Vice Records) Guest Appearances * Acid King - Acid King (EP) - Vocals (additional) (Track 4) (1994) * Acid King - Busse Woods - Gong, E-bow, Whip (1999) * Hank Williams III - Risin' Outlaw - Drums (1999) * Los Natas - Ciudad de Brahman - Piano, Guitars (1999) * Low Flying Hawks - Kōfuku - Drums (2016) * The Obsessed - Incarnate - Drums (On The Hunt) (1999) * Qui - Life, Water, Living... - Backing Vocals (2014) * Porn - Wine, Women and Song - Drums (2004) * Porn With Merzbow - And The Devil Makes Three - Drums, Timpani (2008) * Peeping Tom - Peeping Tom - Drums (2006) * Tweak Bird - Tweak Bird - Guitar, Producer (With Toshi Kasai) (2008) * Lou Barlow - Goodnight Unknown - Drums (2009) * Totimoshi - Avenger - Guest on "Intro" and "Snag" (2011) * Indian Handcrafts - Civil Disobedience For Losers - Drums on "Centauri Teenage Riot" and "Bruce Lee" (2012) * Honky - Maid In China - Drums (2015) * Sons Of Huns - While Sleeping Stay Awake - Drums on "Philosipher's Stone" (2015) * Ty Segall - Emotional Mugger - Drums on "Diversion" (2016) * Spilth *!% ‎ - Maximum Pity - Producer (1994) External Links References Category:Artist Category:Drummer Category:Stoner Rock Category:Sludge Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Grunge Category:Experimental Category:Dale Crover Category:Melvins Category:Shrinebuilder Category:Altamont Category:Acid King Category:The Obsessed